


Dancing Lights

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Family, Sleepy Cuddles, Storms, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: It’s moments like these that Derek treasures, magical moments that the pack spend together.





	Dancing Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgan_Shadowpines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Shadowpines/gifts).



The pack had quietened down for the evening, sitting together on the porch that ran along the front of Derek’s house and listening to the falling rain.

Boyd laid back on the loveseat, Erica nestled against his chest and fast asleep in his arms. She was exhausted from work and Boyd had lulled her to sleep by gently rocking the loveseat.

Isaac sat in the hanging egg chair nearby, his lanky legs folded under him as he talked quietly with Boyd, discussing his thesis and how his classes were going.

Derek leant back against the arm rest of the couch, his arms wrapped around Stiles’ waist as the young man laid back against the warmth of Derek’s chest. Derek rested his cheek atop Stiles’ head, breathing in the sweet petrichor that filled the air as the damp rain flooded the earth.

It was Thursday, which meant the pack came over for family dinner. That was the tradition they had established when they all moved out.

Derek had already made up the spare rooms for the others, not wanting the pack to drive home in the pouring rain when they’re tired. Part of him knew that the real reason he didn’t want them to drive home late at night was because he wanted his pack together again; he wanted the sleepy mornings where Boyd would join him on a run, where he’d cook pancakes for all of them, when Erica and Stiles would wake up and make grabby hands at a cup of coffee before they dared to say a word. He wanted the mornings where they were a family.

Stiles’ nimble fingers traced the curves of Derek’s forearms, the tender touch sending shivers down his spine.

Derek smiled as he buried his face in the tousled mess of Stiles’ hair, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

“I’m sorry,” Derek whispered.

“What for?” Stiles asked, turning to look up at Derek in confusion.

“I promised we’d sit under the stars tonight,” Derek said softly. “I didn’t realise the stormfront would hit so quickly.”

“Derek, you may be a big scary alpha, but even you can’t control the weather,” Stiles said flatly. “I mean, you can try, but I don’t think that scowl of yours is going to scare away a storm.”

Derek couldn’t help but chuckle.

A loud crack of thunder rolled across the sky as the storm seemed to agree with him.

Derek noticed how Isaac jumped at the loud noise, his shoulders rising and falling with quick breaths as he tried to calm himself. Derek felt his heart ache, his body tensing as he readied himself to run over to the kid’s side, but Boyd reached out, setting a hand on Isaac’s knee and talking quietly. Isaac nodded, his thick sandy-blonde curls bouncing as he drew in a deep breath and calmed down.

Derek waited, listening until Isaac’s heartbeat settled back to a steady beat before allowing himself to relax.

“I’ve got an idea,” Stiles muttered. He held up a hand, his eyes glowing for a second as veins of golden light spread across the palm of his hand. He held his hand up before his face and gently blew at it. The light scattered across the porch as if Stiles had blown glitter through the air, the glimmering light suspended in air.

Isaac and Boyd let out soft gasps, their eyes lighting up as they looked at the stars that surrounded them.

A soft smile lifted the corners of Derek’s face as he held Stiles close, nuzzling his face into the curve of Stiles’ neck.

“I love you,” Derek whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the exposed skin of Stiles’ shoulder.

“I love you too,” Stiles said back, resting his head back against Derek’s shoulder so he could look up at the porch rook, at where the shimmering lights twinkled among the darkness.

Derek followed his gaze.

“If you see a shooting star, make a wish,” Stiles said, weaving his fingers into Derek’s and melting into the man’s warmth.

“I don’t know what to wish for?” Derek admitted.

“Wish for what you want to do tonight when the pack’s asleep,” Stiles whispered, a low, sultry tone to his voice. He turned his dark eyes on Derek, a mischievous smirk spread across his rosy pink lips.

Derek couldn’t help but smile, especially when Stiles’ eyes lit up for a second and one of the ‘stars’ grew brighter, dancing through the air before falling and fading.

Derek rolled his eyes, unable to hide his smile as he said, “You’re incorrigible.”

Stiles shifted in his arms, turning his head to the side and smiling as he brought his lips to Derek’s.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
